Quand Gregory rencontre Jimmy
by Dr Ally
Summary: la rencontre du Dr House et du Dr Wilson où comment une amitité peut naître d'un mauvais coup...


La scène se passe bien avant le début de notre série préférée, dans les années 1990, dans un hôpital qui n'est pas encore celui de Princeton…

Scène1, Une salle d'attente…

_Wilson (plus jeune de quelques années) est assis sur un fauteuil, il porte un costume avec cravate, à côté de lui sa serviette de médecin. Son genou tremble bruyamment, il ne cesse de regarder sa montre ainsi que l'horloge de l'accueil. Sur un fauteuil en face de lui, un homme lie le journal, il est dissimulé par les feuilles. Il finit par baisser un des côtés pour regarder d'où vient le bruit, c'est House. Il plie son journal, le pose à côté de lui, s'étire. A son habitude, il porte un t-shirt, un jean et des baskets. Il se met à fixer Wilson en fronçant les sourcils. Wilson le voit et arrête sa jambe._

House _(tout en continuant de le fixer_)- Entretien d'embauche ?

Wilson – Oui, comment vous…

House- Ben, un type qui attend dans une salle d'attente au service oncologie en costume, nerveux comme un future papa, n'est pas venu pour qu'on lui annonce : « Félicitation, c'est une tumeur » (_Wilson baisse la tête un peu gêné_) Et puis, surtout, je savais qu'aujourd'hui c'était jour d'audition, et (_en ouvrant grands ses yeux_) j'adore ça ! C'est qui votre jury ?

Wilson- Le Dr Gordon.

House- Oh ! L'ancien introduit le nouveau, sans aucun arrière pensé vulgaire (_petit sourire_).

Wilson (_sourire gêné, tente de se reprendre_) Vous travaillez ici ?

House- Plus ou moins, j'erre dans les couloirs à la recherche de pauvres âmes à torturer. Un conseil, Gordon est un arriviste, il pense toujours plus au fric qu'à ses patients. Vous savez imbus de lui-même, carriériste. Seul compte le profit, un bon américain quoi ! Flattez-le, faites vous passer pour un chirurgien qui est prêt à tous pour ses patients juste pour éviter les procès et perdre des client.

Wilson- Pardon ?

House- Jouez les requins, si vous voulez ce poste ! Dites-lui ce qu'il a envie d'entendre. De toute façon, il se barre, vous pourrez gérer votre barque comme bon vous semble après.

_La porte s'ouvre, un homme en blouse blanche entre, il est petit, un peu fort avec des petites lunettes et un air gentil, le Dr Gordon._

Gordon (_regarde le nom inscrit sur le dossier qu'il a dans les mains_)-Dr Wilson ?

Wilson- Oui ! (_Il se lève_)

House (_avec un air hypocrite qui n'est pas décelable pour un non-connaisseur_)-Bonne Chance !

Wilson -Merci

Scène 2, dans le bureau

Gordon (_en s'asseyant_)- alors… Vos états de services sont excellents (_petit sourire_), Le Docteur Strickland ne tarie pas d'éloge sur vous.

Wilson- Si vous saviez combien ça me coûte !

_Ils rient tous les deux._

Gordon- Alors qu'attendez-vous de ce poste ?

Wilson _(il semble hésiter_)-Et bien… Je sais que vous êtes l'un des meilleur et je souhaite suivre vos traces. Dépister, traiter, guérir si possible ou rendre les départ moins douloureux, c'est ce qui me semble le plus important.

Gordon -Et les patients ?

Wilson (_marque une pause_)- Je vais vous dire, je fais mon possible pour les soigner et c'est tout, pas de sentimentalisme, pas de perte de temps, je fais ce que je peux pour eux. Il y en a trop qui sont condamnés pour que je me souvienne de leurs prénoms (_il prend un air suffisant_).

Gordon (_stupéfait_)- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Je vous avouerai que je suis assez désagréablement surpris.

_Il se met à prendre des notes sur un carnet. Wilson observe la décoration du bureau, il y a de nombreux dessins d'enfants avec des « merci docteur », Une affiche d'une association d'aide aux personnes atteintes du cancer avec des signatures inscrites dessus ainsi que des remerciements, des cadres avec des photos du Docteur avec des enfants et des adultes malades_.

Wilson (_réalisant son erreur_)- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis désolé, j'étais tellement nerveux, j'admire tellement votre travail et les études que vous menées dans ce départements, je commençais à ne plus me sentir à la hauteur et il y avait ce type dans la salle d'attente qui m'a dit que vous étiez un arriviste, comment j'ai pu croire ça ? Il m'a assuré que si je voulez avoir le poste je ne devais pas avoir l'air de m'intéresser aux patients, alors que c'est pour ça que j'ai postulé. Dr Gordon, je veux aider ses gens, être un soutien pour eux dans les épreuves heureuses comme malheureuses, je suis si confus. (_Il se lève pour partir_)Il vaut mieux que je parte.

Gordon- Au moins vous êtes franc, rasseyez-vous (_Wilson se rassoit_). Il ressemblait à quoi ce type ?

_Wilson réfléchie et va pour parler_.

Scène 3

_Un bureau plus petit, terne ressemblant vaguement à un cagibi. Des dossiers sont entassés sur à peu près tous les meubles. Une mini télé, une cafetière, un portemanteau auquel pend un costume de poulet, une blouse, un blouson d'une équipe de football américain, il y a également un yoyo, des maracasses, un harmonica, des partitions de musiques qui traînent. House est assis les pieds sur son bureau, il lance une balle contre le mur d'en face, juste à côté de la porte._

_Wilson entre dans l'encadrement_.

Wilson- J'ai eu le poste

House –Félicitation, je vous aurais bien offert du champagne mais j'ai finis la bouteille avec le type qui a eut le poste à la cafétéria. Vous avez suivi mes conseils au moins ?

Wilson- Bien sur, avant de me rendre compte que le docteur en face de moi était « la mère Térésa » des oncologistes.

House (_sourie)-_ Ah, je déteste ces gens, on devrait chercher un vaccin contre l'empathie. Et comment vous avez rattrapé le coup ?

Wilson- Et bien, je lui ai parlé du type bizarre dans la salle d'attente et il a vite compris que c'était vous, Dr House !

House (_se touche la poitrine comme ci il avait reçu une balle_) Ciel, mon nom est dévoilé ! Qu'adviendra-t-il de mon plan machiavélique ? (_Wilson rie_) Mais je vous en prie, entrez dans mon entre. (_Wilson s'exécute, il regarde un peu stupéfait tous les gadgets et dossiers emplissent les quatre coins du bureau, House sert deux tasses de cafés_) Et qu'est-ce que Gordy a dit d'autre sur moi ? (_Il tend la tasse à Wilson_)

Wilson- Merci, il m'a dit que vous travailliez ici en tant que médecin, que votre bureau était une ancien placard à balai aménagé spécialement pour vous dans lequel vous passiez le plus clair de votre temps loin de toute présence humaine. Que vous étiez cynique, inamical et surtout timbré.

House (_souriant_)-Un portrait au plus près de la vérité. Et qu'est-ce qui dans cette description vous a poussé à venir dans mon placard.

Wilson- Je crois que c'est le « loin de toute présence humaine », ça m'intrigue puisque vous êtes médecin, après renseignement spécialisé en maladies infectieuses et néphrologie, vous devez bien voir des patients.

House- Le moins possible. Je hais les gens, se sont des menteurs pathologiques. J'opère quelques patients de temps en temps, je les préfère endormis je laisse les autres s'occuper de leur tenir la main. Vous avez oublié une autre de mes spécialité, je suis diagnosticien et pour ça il est assez facile de ne pas voir les patients : Les médecins se cassent les dents sur des cas, ils m'apportent les dossiers, les examens, antécédents, je cherches quelques preuves, je leurs donne le coupable et les laisse opérer si nécessaire. Je peux rester dans mon placard tranquille avec mes vynils.

Wilson -Et votre patron laisse passer ?

House- J'ai sauvé la vie de sa fille. Personne ne trouvait ce qu'elle avait, après quelques recherches j'ai découvert que cette ravissante paroissienne de l'Eglise St Vincent, responsable du catéchisme, premier violon de l'orchestre de son collège, jouait un peu trop au docteur avec les garçons de son âge qui laissaient traînés leurs bistouris n'importe où. En remerciement nous avons mis au point un petit deal : -40pourcents de mon salaire, un bureau remplis de ce que je veux, une dizaine d'opération par an mais un maximum de résolution de cas compliqué.

Wilson- Moins quarante ?

House- Pendant la convalescence de sa fille je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas moi qui avais une charmante petite tête blonde sur laquelle seul le train n'était pas passé. Il l'a bizarrement mal pris et en plus du placard à balais il limite mon pactole…. Mais je m'en fous dans 2,3ans je me casse d'ici, je commence à me faire un nom dans le milieu, on parle de moi dans des articles, je suis la Rock Star des Doc ! Un jour j'aurais un département à moi avec des larbins qui verront les patients, un super bureau et un vrai salaire. Et alors là, à moi les nanas et les voitures de collection.

Wilson- Vous êtes du genre directe vous.

House- Je vous les dit je n'aime pas les menteurs. Et j'adore dire la vérité, je suis démoniaque !

Wilson (_rie_)-Et pourtant vous m'êtes sympathique !

House- « Sympathie for the Devil »

Wilson- Houhou _(Référence au chant du choeur dans la chanson "Sympathie for the devil" des Rolling Stones_

_Ils rient tous les deux_

Wilson (_tendant sa main à H_ouse)- Au faites je me présente James Wilson

House (_en se serrant la main_)- Gregory House mais vous le savez déjà. Vous êtes marié ?

Wilson -Non

House -Des enfants ?

Wilson- Non !

House -Gay ?

Wilson- Bien sûre que non !

House- Alors je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre.


End file.
